studying
by titansfan1211
Summary: cyborg catches beastboy with robin in the boy wonders room, but doing what? NOT SLASH.


Cyborg walked down the hallway, humming to himself. All was well in titans tower. No villains causing mayhem in the city. As he walked past Robin's room though, he heard a voice.

This wouldn't have been strange, accept for the fact that the voice wasn't Robin's. It was Beastboy's. _What the hell is that little green bean doing in Robin's room? He better not be playin dress up again. _The metal man leaned his head against the door, hoping to hear what the changeling was saying. Instead though, he heard Robin's voice.

"So, you take negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4 times A times C devided by two A, and that's how you get the answer?"

"Basically. I think you're starting to get it," The changeling spoke up. _Hold up. Robin and Beastboy are doing math... and BEASTBOY is helping ROBIN understand it? What kinda dimension did I wake up in this morning?_

Cyborg walked into Robin's room, planning on finding out what was happening. He noticed Robin swiftly hiding a large book in the top drawer of his desk. "Oh, hey Cyborg, what's up?" The boy wonder attempted to act casual.

"I don't know, any _problems, _here?" Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"That was like, the lamest math pun ever dude!" Beastboy's eyes widened as he realized what he just implied, and Robin just smacked his forehead in exasparation.

"So... math?" Asked Cyborg, one eye brow raised.

Beastboy looked over at Robin, who sent him a look saying, 'go ahead, you might as well tell him everything now that you've LET THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG'

"See, Robin tutors me in some things, and I'm uh, kinda Robin's tutor for math." Cyborg burst out laughing, as the poor boy wonder sunk down in his seat, turning bright red.

"Hahahahahah! MATH tutor? MATH tutor? Haha! That's impossible! You're messing with me! What on earth could you two really be 'tutoring' each other in? How to be funny and Tai quan do?"

"Dude! I know some martial arts! ...Just not that kind."

"Yea, and trust me, if ya asked Batman, he'd make sure you know I got the bad puns and the jokes down when I was working with him." Both boys stared at him.

"YOU... FUNNY?"

"Well, I guess. Barb- uh, Batgirl, thought my jokes were funny. Batman didn't. Course, most of my jokes were about him... and he takes everything seriously." he mumbled, "Kinda why were in this mess in the first place, huh, B?" Beastboy nodded in aggreement.

"Wait, what mess are y'all talking bout?"

"Um... well, I was tutoring Robin and stuff, and he's helping me..."

"Because the Justice League and Batman and Mento... It's all their fault!"

"Yea, cause, you finished most of school and all,"

"And Star and Raven aren't evern from earth..."

"But us two are, so..."

"They wanted us to be 'properly educated...'"

"'Cause then we wouldn't get them in troble..."

"Because they're our legal gaurdians, and we have to learn something..."

"Even though I'm fighting crime forever..."

"Because I'm gonna have to take over Batsy's company, unless Timmy does..."

"So, now we gotta do this stuff they send us..."

"And these e-mail thingys, and-"

"Man, I can't understand neither of you! I just wana know why the hell you two are doing math?"

Robin sighed and explained. "Since Batman and Mento are our legal guardians, both in and out of costume, they're required to give us an education by law. Obviously, Beastboy can't go to school becuase he's green, and I can't... well I could, but they'd wonder why I'm not in Gotham... So we're doing online schooling." Robin summed up.

Cyborg just stood there, processing what he'd just been told. "You're saying, you two have to go to school online?"

"Sort of. They send us stuff to do with all these deadlines and stuff, and we sent the work all back."

"And you're doing this because Batman and Mento are makin' you?"

"Yea. Mento's making me. Said he'd get in legal trouble if he didn't."

"And Batman's forcing me. No room for arguements there, seeing as he threatened to make me come back to Gotham if I don't. Plus, he got the JL to back him up, and I'm not gonna go messing with Superman, I left my kryptonite back in Gotham."

"Why would you have-? Never mind, and you do this schooling-?"

"Early in the morning, and whenever else we get the chance."

"Yea. Why do you think I come out of my room so late, dude?"

"I kinda always thought you were sleeping in..." Cyborg admitted.

Beastboy snorted. "I wish dude, I wish."

"So... you're tutoring each other?"

"Yea. I'm tutoring Robin in Algebra 2, and he's tutoring me in Spanish 2."

"Spanish?"

"Sí. Yo aprendí español y doce otros idiomas cuando estaba de viaje en el circo con mi familia, cuando era más joven. Luego me enteré de los otros cinco cuando se entrenaba con Batman." (Yes, I learned Spanish and twelve other languages when he was traveling in the circus with my family when I was younger. Then I found the other five while training with Batman.)

"Umm... okay..."

"esperar, amigo que estás en el circo?" (wait, dude you're in the circus?)

"Si. _E__staba_ en el circo." (Yes. _Was _in the circus.) Beastboy rolled his eyes at the correction. He knew he had far to go in learning spanish.

"You two gonna keep talking in spanish all day? Cause that's gonna get old."

"Bueno, tengo un español última semana próxima así que ..." said Beastboy with a shrug. (Well, I have a spanish last week next so...) Robin was confused, until he realized Beastboy was trying to say his final was trying to come up.

"Sí, yo diría probablemente que es probable, teniendo en cuenta que todavía tiene mucho que aprender acerca de español si que va a dominar el idioma ..." (Yea, I'd probably say that's likely, considering he's still got a lot to learn about spanish if he's going to master the language... ) Robin sent a scolding glare over at Beastboy, who just laughed.

"Yo, eh, dominar este idioma al mismo tiempo que tú ... dominar el álgebra." (Yea, I'll... master the language... just about as soon as you _master_ algebra.) Robin glared at him.

"Taci!" (Shut up!) he scolded. "Dacă aş putea învăţa limbi străine înainte de optsprezece Sunt şaisprezece ani, puteţi învăţa limba spaniolă!" (If I can learn eighteen languages before I'm sixteen, you can learn spanish!) Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's not fair! You're gonna confuse me if you start speaking romanian or whatever!"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute que vous n'avez jamais pris la peine d'apprendre l'espagnol jusqu'à la dernière seconde possible!" (It's not my fault you didn't bother to learn spanish until the last possible second!) Robin said with a smirk, this time in French. "Besides, Romanian _is_ my first language."

"Oh oui, ha ha! J'ai appris le français quand j'étais à la Doom Patrol, donc je sais ce que vous venez de dire, vous meanie!" (Oh yea, ha ha! I learned French when I was in the Doom Patrol so I know what you just said, you meanie!) Beastboy said, smiling back.

"Si vous pouvez apprendre le français, alors vous devriez être en mesure d'apprendre l'espagnol." (If you can learn French, you should be able to learn Spanish!) Robin shouted, exasperated.

"J'essaie! Pourquoi ne pas apprendre la différence entre les racines carrées et des nombres carrés?" (I'm trying! Why don't you learn the difference between square roots and square numbers?)

Robin just glared at the green kid in front of him, who was smiling bright as ever.

Neither noticed Cyborg walk out of the room, shaking his head, mumbling, "I knew I shoulda taken spanish..."

*yea, crappy one-shot, but whatever. hope you all like it :)


End file.
